Probablemente No
by Martuu
Summary: Draco era bello, no un adonis, pero lo suficientemente sugestivo como para acabar con cualquier clase de pensamiento coherente. Era más mentiras que verdades, malvado e insensible. Y en ese baño, simplemente la fantasía más candente de Blaise.


Viñeta escrita hace poco para el evento organizado en LJ por el cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy, el **Dracothon** :) Mi primera de tres contribuciones al mismo.

Es SLASH (hombre dando amor del bueno a otro hombre). Contenido sexual fuerte, a pesar de no tener lemmon.

**DISCLAIMER:** los personajes, lugares, nada del mundo potterístico me pertenece a mí, y no intento lucrar con ello. Salvo que el lucrar se defina como "entretener a quien lo lea, y esperar que luego te alegre el día con un comentario". xD

* * *

Blaise Zabini intentaba conciliar el sueño, oculto tras el verde dosel de su cama, cuando escuchó el sonido de la ducha, prácticamente inaudible bajo los ronquidos de sus compañeros de habitación. Abrió los ojos al instante, con letal rapidez, como si aquel ruido estimulara inequívocamente alguna zona de su cerebro. A continuación esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha, maliciosa, astuta, de esas que no auguran nada bueno. _No_ en labios de un Slytherin.

_Draco. _Solía bañarse a esas horas, cuando creía que todos dormían plácidamente. Pero Blaise no tenía el sueño tan pesado, y oía todas y cada una de las veces que Draco iba sigilosamente al baño.

Salió de su cama, con movimientos suaves y discretos, como una serpiente que se acerca siseando a su víctima de modo absolutamente imperceptible. La penumbra de la habitación, la frialdad y encierro de esa paredes sin ventanas, el eco del agua golpeando y corriendo, lo tentaban a hacer cosas prohibidas, secretas. Blaise parecía estar cubierto por una capa invisible; ninguno de sus compañeros lo hubiera notado de haber estado despiertos. El color de su piel y sus actos silenciosos quedaban camuflados en la oscuridad, más aún con los fuertes ronquidos y el agua fluyendo a unos metros, fresca y libre.

Llegó hasta la puerta del baño, y tomó el pomo con una mano, deteniéndose un segundo para saborear el momento con anticipación. Su corazón latía desbocado de ansias, sus dientes blanquísimos resaltaban formando una sonrisa socarrona. Abrió lentamente la puerta, sin hacer el mínimo ruido.

Una ola de vapor inundó su rostro. El baño estaba tan blanco e iluminado que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos un instante para acostumbrarse. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, excitado por la intimidad que ello implicaba. La figura de Draco se hizo visible ante sus ojos enseguida. La cortina de la ducha era semi-transparente, dejando realmente _poco_ a la imaginación.

Se empalmó muy pronto, recorriendo con sus ojos deseosos la piel pálida, tan distinta a la suya; el cabello rubio ahora más oscuro por la humedad. Se le hizo agua la boca. Para su desgracia no veía la parte delantera aún, pero no por eso la visión se tornaba menos interesante. El culo de Draco era la cosa más erótica que había visto en su vida. Era blanco, redondo, pequeño, insinuante. Blaise quería morderlo, estrujarlo con las manos, lamerlo como si fuera un postre, insertar su lengua allí donde las nalgas se curvaban estratégicamente para ocultar la entrada a otro mundo.

—¿Disfrutando la vista, Zabini?

La voz de Draco rompió levemente su fantasía, pero no lo sobresaltó. Sonrió con sagacidad, ahora encontrándose de frente con los ojos grises sin la cortina de por medio.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que estaba mirando? —preguntó con los ojos brillantes y peligrosos.

—Desde hace unos días. Eres silencioso… pero no imperceptible —Draco sonrió de lado, con arrogancia. No parecía darle importancia al hecho de estar hablándole de frente y completamente desnudo.

Blaise sonrió aún más. Agradeció que su magnífica masculinidad no estuviera cubierta por una toalla. Draco estaba tan bien dotado… Evidentemente su maravilloso trasero no era lo único que Blaise quería probar. Dudaba que alguna vez pudiera sacarse de la cabeza aquella imagen. Ahora tendría bien claro en qué pensar cuando quisiera masturbarse. Draco era bello, por donde se lo mirara. Delgado, nada musculoso, altura media y facciones angulosas. No era un adonis, estrictamente hablando, pero era lo suficientemente sugestivo como para acabar con cualquier clase de pensamiento coherente. Posiblemente fuera su mirada, arrogante y peligrosa por momentos; su actitud cobarde y egoísta la mayor parte de las veces. Malfoy era más mentiras que verdades, malvado e insensible. Y en ese baño, era como uno de esos jóvenes con cara de vírgenes que posan para revistas pornográficas y despiertan la libido de hasta el más reprimido. Zabini quería devorar su polla, morder esos pezones rosados de apariencia virginal, follarlo contra la pared _tan duro_ que se quebrara. Sin hechizo de silencio, sin trabas en la puerta. Besarlo tan profundo que le llegara la lengua al estómago. Venía deseándolo desde hace mucho tiempo, y no era un joven de mucha paciencia.

—Mira, Zabini… —dijo Draco disfrutando de la calentura de su compañero— Si vas a hacer algo, deberías hacerlo ahora, ¿no crees?

—_Demonios_,no hace falta que lo digas —su voz sonó áspera, como un rugido sexual y hambriento, antes de que se lanzara contra ese rubio incendiario. La sonrisa de superioridad plantada en su rostro desde que habían comenzado a hablar… no hacía más que excitarlo a niveles exorbitantes. Blaise se preguntó si de tanto follarlo se le quitaría.

Probablemente no.

* * *

Y yo me pregunto si esto les habrá gustado lo suficiente como para dejar un review *3*

Probablemente... _no sé. _;)


End file.
